Detention
by The Unstable Girls
Summary: Love can come at unexpected times and places... Regina Mills never thought about the possibilities of falling in love at detention. And the thought of falling in love with her worst enemy never crossed her mind. Fic by Lu and Irene.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, only the story.**  


**Note: So here's the thing, this is a project that we (me and my friend: Lu) started weeks ago. The first version of it is in Spanish but we have this gorgeous girl named Marcela L. that is helping us with the English translation, which is really great because we want to reach as many swan queeners as possible.**

**We hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome :)**

* * *

Summer holidays were over in StoryBrooke and again, the weekly routine started knocking on everybody's door. Emma had had a nice and amusing summer. Her parents were out of town for business during most of it, so she had "carte blanche" to do whatever she pleased like, for instances, going to some wild parties. She went out almost everynight, taking naps in the afternoon and hanging around with friends in the evening, smoking cigarrettes and listening to some music in her room.

Her rebelliousness was due to the many times she had been out for adoption. During her life, people had hurt her and now there was the lack of attention from her new folks. She had been with them for almost five years 5 and this time, everything was going fine, but their absence at home while they were travelling aroud the world because of work was starting to be felt by the blonde, more and more each day.

"I wish I could stay in bed and sleep all day long", said Emma, while staring at the ceiling from her bed, trying to adapt her eyes to the morning sunlight that was entering the room through her window.

She sat in the bed, and just stood there for a while, still sleeping. She rearranged a strand of hair that was hanging on her face, took a look at the alarm clock that was on her night table and noticed that it was getting late for school. "Crap", she exclaimed, and with laziness, she begun dressing herself, throwing her pijamas on the floor first and then jumping, trying to get inside a pair of jeans. "Don't give me that look", she said to her cat while tying her shoelaces.

When she finally came down the stairs for breakfast, she only had time to have a sip of her hot cocoa and grab a toast on her way out. "I'll get something at the cafeteria at school, don't worry", she said to her mother, that was staring at the blonde like she was used to hear the same sentence every morning. Emma grabbed her school bag, some books and ran out of the house. Outside, a tall and handsome young boy was waiting for her by his motorcycle with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Always running late", said the boy with cristal clear eyes.

"Good morning, I'm fine, thank you, August ¿how are you?", said the blonde with a little bit of irony.

"Emma, its your first day of school." he replied, while handing her a helmet, something that Emma new she had to wear to hop on August's bike.

"I know, sorry I'm late. I fell asleep."

"Oh, I know that, I know you." And so he did, they practically grew up together. "Are you ready now?" August asked her. The blonde nodded her head and August started the engine.

They had lived together in the same orphanage for years. The many times they had to separate, it was terribly painful, because they were really close. In that place, they used to cover each others backs and they had built a very close relationship, they practically became siblings. August was two years older that Emma and that's why he was so considerated to her and had always looked after the blonde. And he was still doing it. They promised each other that they were always going to be together, no matter what. Once they even tried to escape, but they were caught when they were almost getting their goal. Luckily, they didn't separate them, but August got himself adopted by a family one year before Emma and she remembered that year as one of her worst spent in that place, because she was alone.

They never lost touch and because of fate, or at least that was what they always thought, they ended up living in the same city. August had finished highschool a year before Emma, and now he had free time to carry the blond to and from school once in a while. That's why that morning he was there to pick her up and take her to school in his motorbike.

The road to school was quite short, but fun. The blonde loved to speed. She felt free with the wind blowing her hair and hitting cold in her face.

"Thanks for the ride", she said while taking off the helmet and shaking her head to let her golden locks run free.

"You know that I'll always be here for you". The boy gave her a smile and the blond reached out to hugh him.

"And I'm here for you", said Emma, whispering softly in his ear. "Well, I have to go. Thanks again", she yelled, while running to the entrance before the school doors were closed.

* * *

In the classroom, a tall man was writing on the blackboard, Emma tried to go **unnoticed** by the teacher and get to her seat. "Miss Swan…" she heard, and instantly she knew that, unfortunately, she didn't succeed. "It's your first day of school and yet you've already managed to be late." The blonde locked eyes with her teacher, trying to come up with her best pose of 'I didn't do it'. "You know what the punishment for being late is, Miss Swan."

Not even a week had passed since the beginning of school year and she already earned herself a punishment. Ussually, it means stay in school after class doing nothing, in a classroom big enough for 40 students, where they remain under the custody of a teacher. It was something useless and boring. From time to time, they had to do some tasks, but most of them prefered to spend their time in other activities, like sending secret messages to each others, and that kind of stuff. But Emma didn't, she listened to some music.

After hearing the teacher, Emma smiled and took a seat.

Four subjects were too much for day one of classes, specially because she spent all summer away from books. And no, magazines didn't count as books. During one of the recess, she went to the cafeteria to get a burguer and then she returned to the classroom. After the final bell rang, indicating that school day was over, Emma grabbed her things and walked towards a very similar classroom. On her way, she texted August.

'Sorry, grounded on my first day.

See you on Wednesday. Emma.'

* * *

Normally, when school year begun, so did extracurricular classes. Such as rugby practice, teather workshops, musical classes and of course… cheerleading.

Those girls with overrated egos had a leader: And what a leader. Regina Mills, one of the most ruthless and sexiests girls of high school. Daugther of the town mayor, the imponent Cora Mills, that controled everything in the town. And spite of the rumours, wasn't as bad as many people thought and talked about.

The young Regina was a beautiful lady and she knew that. And so, she took advantage of the power that her beauty and popularity provided her. Obviously, she was dating the most popular guy in high school, what else could you expect from some queen like her. Daniel was his name. A handsome guy, not particularly smart, that wasn't up to her. But, even though the constant and silly fights, they have been together for almost a year.

"We are Evil, we are Regal. We are Evil Regals!" sang the girls while forming the infamous human pyramid. From the top of the pyramid, Regina spotted a girl in the grades, that had settled her attention in one of the football players. Regina raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, and that meant that she was about to do some evil.

The girl staring at the boy was Mary Margaret, a young girl, friendly and sensitive. She liked sitting on the benches at the football field, watching the boys trainning. Actually, one boy in particular, that she always wanted to able to talk to. It has been a month since the last time she had saw him. She had that crush on him since middle school, an infatuation that you'd think was temporary, but it was taking more than usual to wear off. The kind that make you sad and happy at the same time. She had her eyes on David, Daniel's best friend.

The petit girl was one a romantic that believed in true love. Maybe that's why it was almost impossible for her, to forget about him. "David is nothing like Daniel, but he is also dating a cheerleader and he would never put his eyes on someone like me", thought Mary Margaret, like she was convinced of that.

"See something you like, midget?" Regina had approached to Mary Margaret, humiliating everything in her way. "Enjoy while you can, because someone like you could never even be in the same room of someone like David. You are only wasting your time." The girl ran away, with her head down, facing the floor, feeling ashamed, and went into the school building. Kathryn and Elizabeth, a couple of cheerleaders were standing next to Regina, plotting how to torment the poor girl. They chased her into the school without Mary Margaret noticing it, till they got to her locker. When the young woman turned around holding her book in her arms, the three cheerleaders stood on her way.

"So you think you have the right to sit and watch and drool over David?" said Regina, crossing her arms over her chest, a move than was quickly imitated by the other two. The young girl kept quiet and didn't made eye contact with any of them. She felt more and more embarrassed.

"Besides, who said you could have a chance with him?", exclaimed Kathryn. "You know he is MY boyfriend. And he would never leave me for someone like you."

"I.. I don't…"

"No, you don't get to speak, You don't get to do anything", Elizabeth interrupted the young lady that was trying to defend herself for the first time. In that very moment, Emma came out of the detention classroom and saw how Mary Margaret was being harassed by the unholy trinity.

"Hey, ¿what's going on here?", said the blonde from across the hall, approaching the lockers as fast as she could, standing infront of Regina, to protect Mary Margaret.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here". Regina walked towards the blonde, with a defiant attitude and came close enough to invade her personal space. "Now you're her guardian?"

Calmly, the blonde left her stuff on the floor and faked a sneeze right on Regina's face. The brunette had to wipe down some of Emma's 'bacteria' from her clothes, while wearing her best disgusting face.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Regina. It's that.. I am allergic to bitches." The other two girls were astonished of Emma's reaction.

Regina's face was transformed within a second, she was furious and couldn't believe the "balls" of the blonde. She grabbed Emma by her shoulders and pushed her against the lockers. Emma tried to brake free, pulling Regina by the hair, but neither of them were stoping and they kept tossing and turning around from locker to locker. They both were quite strong and neither was showing any signs of giving up. Anyone could win the fight. But we never got to see it, because they were interrupted.

"Mills! Swan!" The shouts came from the bottom of the hall. The teacher that was in charge of the students on detention caught them in the middle of the fight and stoped them. The girls didn't want to break the fight, and that's why Mrs. Lucas herself had to stand inbetween them to make them stop punching each other. "¿What the hell is wrong with you, ladies? And I'm not putting up with any stupid excuse", she yelled, addressing to Regina, that suddenly changed her facial expression, resembling an angel fallen from heaven, but truly uncapable of feeling any guilt for what just happened.. Unfortunatelly for her, that kind of crap didn't work out for Mrs. Lucas. Emma remained in silence, all her hair in a mess and breathing heavily. But she was so pissed off, that she couldn't contain herself and blamed on the brunette.

"I don't care who's fault it is, you are both visiting the principal's office now", said the teacher. "And you…" refering to the other cheerleaders. "… I don't wanna see you around here, ¿aren't you supossed to go home? ¡Get the hell out of here!" Mary Margaret looked Emma with a shade of guilt, but the blonde returned her a smile, trying to make her feel like everything was alright. After that, Emma and Regina walked towards to the place the teacher had sent them. They had a very long conversation with the principal ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:****Words in ****_italics_**** are memories or thoughts from the characters.****Enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Emma and Regina were sitting on the couch near the principal office's door, one seat away from eachother, waiting to hear their names called inside. It was the brunnette's first visit to the dreaded place and she was quite nervous about it. Unlike Emma, who had her arms crossed over her chest, and was playing, slipping from the chair, carefree like the situation did not hurt her at all.

"Ladies, you can come in, Mr. Gold is waiting for you." Mrs. Lucas said to the girls.

They looked eachother, dodging glances at the same time. Then, they stood up and headed to the office. Emma opened the door but Regina stepped forward to enter first. She gave her a provocative look, leaving the blonde with a face expression difficult to describe, rolling her eyes intensively. _What a bitch! _was what went through Emma's mind in that moment.

"Miss Mills, I must say that I didn't expect seing you here." The principal made a pause while looking straight in the eyes of the nervous cheerleader. Then he looked at the blonde with a sly smile. "Good to see you again, Emma", he was definitely used to her visits. "Sit down, please. Unless you want to stand there like statues." he said, pointing to the chairs infront of his desk. Both ladies sat in silence. "Well ladies, I have been informed about your little 'performance' in the hall. The only thing I have to say is that I will not allow that kind of behavior in my institution. And for that reason, tomorrow after school, both of you should attend to detention."

"¿What do you mean by "attend"?" Regina asked naively. Emma let out a small laugh, covering her mouth with her hand, quickly. The brunette looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"What I mean, Miss Mills, is that you both shall receive a punishment." The girl's face turned a little pale.

"No, I think you do not understand." she said, sounding a little exasperated. "I cannot miss my practice, I am the captain of the cheerleader squad."

"Well, I'm sorry but you are going to have to tell your 'squad', that their 'captain' won't be available to give them orders, not for a while."

"But…"

"¿Emma, do you have anything to say?", Mr. Gold interrupted the brunette. The blonde shook her head modestly. "Well then, you may leave now." He finished. Regina looked at him a little angry and quickly rose from the chair, a movement that was imitated seconds later by the other girl.

"Oh, and one more thing." said Mr. Gold when they were about to leave his office. The girls turned around to hear what he had to say. "If you are caught again trying to kill each other, well... detention won't be an option. I hope I have been understood." He finished, addressing to Regina. After those words, the girls finally withdrew in silence.

* * *

"¡Mom, I'm home!" Not hearing any response from her mother, Regina quickly climbed the stairs to go to her room. She left her books and backpack at the foot of her bed and pulled her cheerleading uniform out and looked for something comfortable to wear. She chose a sweatshirt and shorts. And to rest her feet, she jumped into a pair of slippers. It was a completely different Regina.

After five minutes, she went downstairs in search of her mother, who surely was in her office and therefore, had not heard her come home. But before going to see her, she walked towards the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal and milk. When she was about to put away her favorite cereal box, Cora came in with some documents in her hands, that seemed of relevance.

"Hey!, I was just to come into your office, mom", said the beautiful brunete, while sitting at the table and welcoming her mom with a smile.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Cora asked, looking at the huge bowl of cereal that Regina was holding with both hands, and reach out to give her daughter a warm kiss on the forehead. Regina nodded and took a big spoonful of cereal to her mouth. "Honey, why are you so late?" the mother sat beside her, leaving the documents on the table.

"Mmm, it's just that… " Regina put the bowl on the table and turned around to look at her mother straight in her eyes. "Well, in brief…. I had a problem with this blonde girl, then we got caught fighting in the hall and we were sent to the principal's office."

"Who's fault was it?"

"Mine… but anyway, she started it."

"As usual…" Cora looked at her daughter, frowning. "I've already told you you should not behave that way. I know that it's not you, Regina." she said tenderly, stroking the brunette's hair.

"Do you have any idea what would they do to me if I show them how I really am?, I would be crushed. I must be strong, I have a reputation to defend."

"Reputation is not everything, dear."

"I don't think you are right, mother… you should understand me. You rule everyone in this town and you also have a reputation to stand up to."

"Yes…" Cora said, while caressing her chin gently. "However, people are not worth their reputation, but what they have inside their hearts. What you really are inside." Regina looked at her mother and smiled sheepishly.

"I simply cannot change."

"Yes sweetheart, you can, just give yourself a chance, alright?" Regina nodded and smiled again. Then, mother and daughter shared a hug.

"Now…" said Cora, breaking the hug gently. "Tell me about your punishment."

"I have to spend a few hours over in detention alter classes, but…"

"I know, your practice is after class." both stayed silent for a few seconds. "By the way, what was the reason for the fight?"

"I was bothering the dwarf ... and then Emma appeared, like she was a kind of savior, or something like that."

Regina rolled her eyes and her mother could not help but laughing a little. "Who's Emma?", she asked.

"She's just a girl, I don't know much about her. Just that I can't stand her since I met her. She makes me so angry! What's worse of all is that every time she looks at me, she does it with a defiant haughty look in her eyes."

"Looks like she can be a new challenge for you, don't you think?" The young woman raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, she knew her mother was right. Cora stood up from the table and took the documents with her. "I have to go, I have work to do, I'll be home soon. I love you, honey." and bent to kiss her daughter's forehead again.

"I love you too." said Regina.

The next day, Regina was angry about having to spend her precious hours of cheerleading practice in detention. For that reason, whenever she could exchange glances with Emma, the brunnette showed her how upset she was.

"I thought you'd call to tell us what happened after you were sent to the principal's", said Elizabeth, as she was standing in line to get her food.

"I forgot." Regina was looking at the different types of food in front of her. She couldn't decide what to have for lunch.

"So?"

"I can't go to practice today. Because of that peroxide blonde, I have to spend time in detention." The other girl looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to take your place, then." Elizabeth said enthusiastically. She had always wanted to control the group, but she could only became co-captain. But that meant nothing really; however, now she could take advantage of the situation. Regina weighed the words of her friend, and didn't like the idea of being replaced.

"Yes, sure, but do not get used, it's just for today." Regina said, defending her spot as captain of the cheerleading squad.

"Hey, have you seen the new girl on school?" Kathryn asked, sneaking between the people waiting in line, to stand near her friends. "Rumour has it she's from Australia, I think she's only pretending to get everyone's attention."

"I know, I heard she had a fling with the principal", pointed out Elizabeth, as she waited for her friend to decide on what to eat.

* * *

Emma was sitting alone in one of the many tables of the school cafeteria, ready to devour a delicious hamburger. When she was ready to take her first bite, two young girls came and sat down, without warning, in front of her.

"Hi!", said Mary Margaret, with a big smile on her face... a face that was as white as snow.

"Hi.", the blonde barely answered, not removing her eyes off her hamburger.

"I am Mary Margaret and she is Ruby" the brunette said, poiting to her friend.

"Hey, I think we know each other from somewhere."

"Hi, My name is Emma… and yes, I think we take biology together."

"That's true! I knew I'd seen you before. Well… nice to meet you, Emma." Ruby gave her a pleasant smile and then took a sip of her drink.

"Emma, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me ... defend myself in that way, no one had ever done it before." Ruby cleared her throat, so Mary Margaret could hear her. "Well… no one else but Ruby." Ruby nodded, thanking for the clarification, and smiled like she was taking proud of herself. "Anyway, really, thank you very much. I hope that it didn't caused you many problems."

"No, it's ok. It's just that I can't stand how that swaggering 'Evil Queen' and her pathetic minions spend their lives bothering people. I don't understand why do they bother you, you don't look like a bad person."

"That's why she does it..." Emma looked at her bewildered. "It is a long story."

"Ups, and here it comes..." Ruby said, overexcited to hear the story she new so well again. Emma put her burguer aside, narrowed her eyes in suspicion and paid attention.

_Mary Margaret was redding her favorite fairy tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.' __as she was putting__some things away in __her locker__.__ As always__, __Regina __and __the other two annoying girls__ were __wandering __around, __ready to __humiliate __anyone__, __just to feel __good about themselves__. __And __while they were looking for__ an __easy prey__, they __found __the young __dreamer__._

_"__Don't you think you are __too old to __continue reading __fairy tales?.__" __asked __Regina, __after __snatching __the book __from her hands__. __"Besides…" she added after reading the book's title. __"__Even if you could, __you would never be __a princess__, you're just __another dwarf.__"_

_Mary __Margaret __tried to defend herself__, __but her words __certainly __would never hurt __someone like __Regina__. __"__And you're __such a bitch... just __like the 'Evil Queen'!"__ She __couldn't __believe what __had just came out __of her mouth__.__"Oh, I'm sorry Regina, I didn't mean to…"_

"_What did you just say?" _R_egina __interrupted her__, she was getting really __angry__, __and then she tore __one of the pages __of the book __that Mary Margaret was reading__.__"There you go girls, take care of the rest". __She __gave the book to __the other two __and they __vanished __from the sight of __the little__girl__, saying nothing __more __but giving__ her __a look full of contempt __and anger__._

"And I think someone must have heard me when I called her that name. Because, overnight, everyone was calling her by that nickname."

"So it was you who gave her that name! I can't believe it." The blonde was pleasantly surprised.

"She's a genius, don't you think?" Ruby said. With a huge smile, talking to Emma.

"No, I don't think so. That's why Regina hates me so much, and her hatred only grows day by day."

"She can't hate you because what you said to her it's just the truth." Emma said, while, finally, taking her burguer to her mouth. Then, there was a small silence.

"Hey! Changing the subject. Have you seen the new girl? I think she's very pretty." Ruby said, while pointing to a girl that was sitting a couple of tables away from them.

"She's into girls."

"Oh, I see. Well, I for one think it's super!" Emma said with her mouth filled with food. "What's her name?"

"Belle. She's from Australia." Ruby sounded excited.

"I think we should go talk to her, she's all alone. And she's a new student, so she doesn't know anybody, we should come and talk to her. What do you think?" Mary Margaret suggested.

"Right now?" Emma asked.

Ruby really liked her friend's idea. "Yeah, sure, let's go!" The girls took their trays and approached the new girl.

"Hi!, can we sit with you?" Ruby gave a big smile to the young girl with cristal clear eyes.

"Yes... yes of course! Hello, I'm Belle."

"I'm Ruby and these are my friends…" _'My friends'?,_ Emma tought. "She is Mary Margaret…" she pointed the young brunette sitting on her left. "And she's Emma."

"So, you are from the land 'Down Under'." Ruby was the first to strike conversation, she was very much excited to know more about her new interest, the girl.

"Oh, yes..."

"Well, look what we have here." Regina, followed close by the other 2 girls interrupted them. The evil trio of cheerleaders were about to act on again.

"What do you want now, Regina?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing. We just wanted to welcome the new student. Right girls?" the other two looked each other and nodded.

"Well, thank you very much." Belle said naively.

"And where are you from? You have a… weird accent." Emma, Ruby, and Mary Margaret exchanged glances. They could almost read each other minds and they knew what was about to happen. Regina was up to something.

"I'm from Australia." Belle repeated with a smile.

"Ahhh, that is why..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that..." Regina moved a little closer to the table. "You sound like you have something in your mouth all the time, I do not know... maybe a potato? They didn't want you in your country and that's why you got kicked out?" Belle, opened and closed her mouth a few times, hoping to get out a word in defense. But it was a useless effort.

"You see? I was right. Look at you now, you can't even talk."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, leave her alone, Regina!" Finally, Ruby rose quickly from her chair and tried to defend her new friend.

"I wasn't talking to you, dyke, don't be a intruder." Ruby was astonished.

"Al right, that's enought, Regina. Go now." Emma stood up and moved towards the brunette. She was going to face her again, if it was necessary. She was so pissed off.

"So, you don't just play the role of the heroine with the dwarf, but also you do it with the foreigner and the lesbo...?" Mary Margaret and Ruby felt really bad for Regina's comments. "Oh, I'm so sorry", Regina said sarcastically to Emma, "I didn't want to offend your 'girlfriend'." And that was the straw that broke the camel.

"Shut up, you Evil Bitch!" Emma yelled. All the other students in the cafeteria were amazed to see how Emma was face to face with the untouchable and unstoppable Regina. "At least Ruby would be a better girlfriend. Not at all like other people."

"What the hell do you mean?" Regina asked, invading the blonde's personal space.

"It's just that, I know that Ruby would never cheat on anybody. Unlike, you know, your boyfriend Daniel, who DID cheat on you."

Within a few seconds, the girls were involved in a fierce fight for the second time in the week. The other students formed a circle around them and started screaming 'fight!, fight!' over and over again, enjoying the show. The slaps were not many, but both girls pushed and pulled their hairs and, as expected, they both ended on the floor, almost on top of each other. The two were very strong and it was a difficult task to separate them. Until someone called the principal and he appeared in the cafeteria calming things with his fearsome presence.

"I want you both in my office, now!" Mr. Gold looked angry.

Both girls, with their hair in a mess and quite agitated, obeyed the man and walked to his office without saying a word. The principal stood in the middle of the cafeteria and said: "Nothing to see here, go back to whatever you were doing."


End file.
